X
by Forum-Yaoi-Mania
Summary: Rencontre émouvante d'un patient X et de son bel infirmier aux yeux verts. Attention UA deathfic !


**Titre : X**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime avec un flingue sur la tempe ^^**

**Type : OS très court ou Drabble comme vous le sentez**

**Univers : Harry Potter UA (bouh)**

**Couple : Harry/Draco même si c'est pas franchement un couple**

**Rated : K je suppose, il ne se passe rien.**

**Résumé : Défi donné par Kurumi-chan : Faire un UA dans HP, couple libre.**

**Disclammer : Bah les perso sont à JKR et le reste à moi, ou à la municipalité de Londres, comme vous voulez xD**

**Note : AU SECOURS ! C'est mauvais ! Merci à ma Béta, Terra-Of-Lys**

* * *

><p><em>Les tabulations des appareils enregistrant sa tension et son rythme cardiaque résonnaient dans son crâne. Il avait l'impression que tous les os de son corps étaient brisés. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il essayait pourtant, mais son cerveau semblait vide et vierge de toutes informations. L'infirmier aux yeux verts lui avait expliqué qu'il sortait d'un accident de voiture très grave et qu'il était resté trois jours dans le coma.<em>

_Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne souvenait pas de son propre prénom .. Ni de rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le point. Ouvrir les yeux étaient tellement difficile qu'il croyait qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie dans l'obscurité._

_Du bruit dans sa chambre troubla la litanie des bips sonores et réguliers qui lui donnaient envie de dormir. Des pas feutrés, probablement étouffés par des chaussures hospitalières en caoutchouc. Il se força à inspirer à fond, malgré les côtes cassées, pour parvenir à humer l'odeur de la présence qui troublait sa convalescence solitaire._

_Il reconnu la fragrance caractéristique de l'infirmier aux yeux verts. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, à son réveil. Après, ses paupières n'avaient plus voulu obtempérer et il était resté dans le noir. Mais l'éclat de ses pupilles qui le scrutaient dans un mélange de pitié et de tendresse l'avait frappé._

_Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il était sorti du coma, lui avait dit l'infirmier la veille. Une semaine et personne jamais n'était venu lui rendre visite. Et comme il ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot, il ne pouvait ni protester, ni même converser avec le seul visiteur empathique qui pénétrait dans sa chambre._

_Seul avec l'obscurité, ses paupières lourdes et endolories le brulant lorsqu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de les soulever, il avait eu envie de bloquer sa respiration pour s'asphyxier et mettre fin à ses souffrances. Il ne savait pas qui il était, il avait mal et personne ne se souciait de son existence. A quoi bon continuer ?_

_Mais l'infirmier avait su lui parler et lui redonner courage jour après jour, l'envie de se battre et de se rétablir pour découvrir qui il était. Les froissements de tissus se rapprochaient de son lit. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite, les pulsations rapprochées intensifiant les signaux sonores de cette satanée machine._

_Brusquement, les bruits cessèrent et son rythme cardiaque, loin de ralentir, augmenta encore, paniqué qu'il était à l'idée que l'infirmier soit parti sans lui parler. Il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux ou même la bouche. Un grognement rauque émanant de sa gorge fut le seul son qu'il parvint à produire au prix d'immenses efforts qui lui coupèrent le soufflent un instant._

_Une paume fraiche se posa délicatement sur son front. Il devina qu'un sourire avait du apparaitre spontané sur son visage tant les muscles de sa face et de son cou le tiraient et le brûlaient. Il entendit la voix grave et chaude de l'infirmier appeler de l'aide. Il avait de la fièvre apparemment._

_Il s'en fichait, après tout, qu'importe ? Son abdomen se contracta brutalement lorsque la mains de l'infirmier caressa tendrement sa joue dans un geste réconfortant et apaisant. Il avait mal. Il avait envie de vomir même si son ventre était vide. Le liquide qui passait dans ses veines à travers ce tuyau en plastique le démangeait. Il avait envie de l'arracher et de se gratter les avant-bras jusqu'au sang pour se soulager._

_Les paroles calmes de l'infirmier parvinrent à ses oreilles. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre, pas envie de survivre. Il voulait juste ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de la seule personne qui semblait se préoccuper de lui. Et il voulait connaitre son nom._

_Ses phalanges se crispèrent soudain et il sentit son cerveau vibrer de l'intérieur. La voix de l'infirmier se fit lointaine. Il l'entendait hurler mais sa main restait posée contre sa joue. "Vite, il convulse !" La panique hantait les éclats de sa voix, mais il ne bougea pas, comme enchainé à son lit._

_Son corps se tordait même s'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Comme si une flamme irradiait chaque nerf de son organisme, comme si le foyer se répandait dans ses artères et dévorait ses organes. Il allait mourir, il voulait mourir. Tant de souffrance, c'était trop pour lui. Il aurait voulu hurler sa douleur, mais ses cris restaient muets, bloqués au fond de sa trachée._

_Les médecins arrivèrent dans un fracas sonore épouvantable et bientôt, il ne perçut plus l'odeur et le contact de l'infirmier. Tout devint confus, il ne parvenait plus à penser. Les yeux verts bienveillants lui apparurent un instant en souvenir, puis plus rien. Sa conscience l'abandonna et il sombra dans les ténèbres._

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, infirmier à l'hôpital de Londres, n'eut pas à fermer les paupières du patient inconnu. Jamais depuis son réveil, il n'avait pu les ouvrir. Ce jour particulier où Harry avait fondu devant la détresse de ses orbes d'orage. Jamais il n'avait perçu autant de souffrance dans le regard d'un homme et jamais cela l'avait bouleversé à ce point.<p>

Dès lors, il avait pris soin de son patient. Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'aucune famille ne lui rendait visite, il était venu auprès de lui, lui avait parlé, l'avait incité à se battre. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était vain. Les médecins avaient déclaré l'heure de la mort trois minutes plutôt.

Le coeur d'Harry s'était serré quand il avait réalisé que jamais il ne pourrait voir ses prunelles gris perle s'animer de l'éclat de vie qu'il s'était tant de fois représenté. Jamais il ne pourrait entendre sa voix qu'il s'imaginait douce et fluette, et seul subsisterait dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de ce grognement rauque qui voulait dire "Reste, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi".

Harry avait compris cet homme sans lui parler, sans même échanger plus d'un regard avec lui. Il avait voulu prendre soin de lui, le chérir et le guérir pour raviver la flamme dans son regard. Mais à présent tout était fini.

Le téléphone sonna au bureau et Harry dut sortir de la chambre 230, celle qui avait abritée ce patient si spécial. Il esquissa un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière pour voir le légiste recouvrir d'un drap blanc, le visage pâle et les longs cheveux blonds de l'inconnu. Il était mort sans nom, sans identité, sans souvenirs. Mais au moins, il n'était pas mort seul, songea Harry en réprimant ses larmes.

Il renifla bruyamment et décrocha le téléphone. Une voix métallique de secrétaire lui annonça que le bureau de police avait retrouvé le nom de son patient. C'était un homme riche, très riche, qui avait abandonné sa fortune au profil d'une association de lutte contre le cancer. Un homme riche qui avait perdu son fils, décédé il y a deux semaines d'une leucémie foudroyante. Un homme riche dont la femme était décédée dans l'accident de voiture qui les frappa tous les deux, en rentrant de l'enterrement de leur enfant.

Cet homme riche s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Et jamais Harry ne l'oublierait. Ni l'éclat de ses prunelles à son réveil, ni la détresse dans son regard, ni le sourire torturé déchirant son visage lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur sa joue, ni ce grognement rauque qui signifiait tellement, ni la tristesse de son histoire, ni la beauté de son nom. Non, jamais Harry Potter ne pourrait oublier Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Reviews =)<p> 


End file.
